Danny Wallace
A young man with the power of a God, but the attitude that's tragically human. All he wants to do is the right thing, but as the way of life, it can't always go to plan. Early Life Danny lived the normal life when growing up. Moving from place to place with his dad's work, growing up idolizing his brother Richard, who had ambitions to join the police, Danny developed his own sense of morals. However, he never felt the pull of his brother of father's lifestyles. He wanted to settle down, do something worthwhile. During time at High School, he felt the pull of teaching, from how his teachers inspired him. On the day of 11th August 1999 (A total Eclipse of the sun in the UK), he noticed some changes gradually. He seemed at first to never work at his usual pace, always taking longer or slower to do things. He kept noticing these little changes until he turned 16, when, upon almost missing a bus, he kept thinking with all his might "STOP!!!" and not only did the bus stop, he noticed everything around him had. After a couple of hours (or what it had seemed like) of walking around his area in frozen time, he was somehow able to re-enter the normal flow of time. It would be 2 years until he'd tell anyone of this, and the only person he could trust with this secret was his brother, who while initially freaked out and wanting to tell their parents, kept it a secret, causing a greater bond between the brothers. After graduating from High School with 8 A* grades, and 3 A* A-Levels in History, Psychology and Politics after sixth form, he indicated to his parents that it was his desire to go to Canterbury, Kent, to study History & Politics. His parents and brother were only too happy to let this pass, even though he'd keep his secret 'trips' to New York a secret from his parents. They finally learned the truth when they phoned him while he was in New York one fateful day, but swore to keep his secret safe. The events Prior to DEFT Danny started out as an annoyance to Pacy McNeil, and generally trying to get on with his life despite a bag & tagging (which to him, was failed as the tracker implanted in him was a dud one). However, after being reunited with his best friend Will Drake, he met the first girl to make a huge impact upon his life; Anzhela DiFrancisco. It was love at first site, despite an obvious love triangle with the other man in her life, Patrick Solidus (ironically, Will's ancestor). He also formed a strong friendship with Trixie McKnight, and despite an obvious attraction between them, he stayed firmly loyal to Anzhela. It was revealed gradually that a year prior to all these events, Danny had visited the Battle of Hastings on a routine trip through time, where he met the evil Adam Lynch. After a brief encounter where he refused Adam's offer to rule England with him, he thought he'd left Adam for dead. This would later prove to be wrong, and thankfully so as he would learn Adam is in fact his own ancestor. Danny would later, after firming his relationship with Anzhela, be offered another chance by Adam Lynch. The bomb Plot The offer was to take down The Company by planting an electrical-disturbing bomb in the New York Company headquarters. This was once more, a lie. Lynch's plan was to use his ancestor as a pawn in his game to destroy New York. Danny was given a remote with four buttons. Each one would deactivate the bomb, but with a risk: each would activate a separate set of nanobots, one lot inside of Anzhela, one lot inside of Trixie, one lot inside of Adam and the final lot to be injected into Danny. He could easily deactivate the bomb by sacrificing himself. During a struggle, he would be shot at by Pacy McNeil, forcing him to teleport himself into the future, where he would see a world of devastation caused by the bomb exploding, as well as an extra one in Odessa, Texas. DEFT & the Return to the Present In this future, he would meet his old friend Will, who was oddly surprised to see him. This surprise was answered when he would meet his future self's son; Troy Wallace. Troy inadvertently informed him of his future self's death, 10 years prior to this meeting. After some soul searching, and a bitter meeting with the now remarried Anzhela, he knew what he had to do: Go to The Company and ask Pacy how to prevent it from happening. After getting his information, he went back to the present day. The only problem was, Lynch had fled by this point. In his own desperation, he was prepared to sacrifice himself, till Patrick took the nanobots and injected them into his own bloodstream, seemingly sacrificing himself to save New York. Danny was left with the guilt of Patrick dying, taking a huge emotional toll on him. When he teleported to Odessa to stop that bomb from activating, he was too late. All he could do was take it to safety, where it detonated in the Sahara Desert and came within seconds of destroying Danny fully. He only escaped with severe scaring to his back. Post DEFT & the return to old ways In the weeks that passed after this, he found himself unable to face anyone. His mind had become twisted to the point he believed that in order to make this world a better place, he had to kill off evildoers, one at a time. This way of thinking was furthered with the assistance of Trinity Touchdown, an all-seer who referred to him as 'The Queen'. With her power to see those set out to cause harm, he went all out to take down the Reed Crime Family, before gunning after the big prize: corrupt politician, Darren Stone. What he didn't count on way Stone being able to clone himself. He believed he had killed Stone (later revealed to merely be a clone) he fled to Las Vegas, to lay low. It was at this time he met the second important girl in his life: Olivia Clarkson. Olivia's all-round kindness and tenderness, while met with Danny's initial coldness due to his warped perception, eventually got through to Danny, somewhat saving him from 'the dark side'. Alliance & The Fixer Killer During his time in Vegas, Danny was captured by the infamous 'Fixer Killer'. He offered Danny two choices to escape the room: destroy one hourglass to 'forget his past' or destroy another to 'destroy his future'. Without hesitating, he destroyed his past and left. This only strengthened his resolve to capture the fixer, and left for New York to see if Trinity could help him find The Fixer. Upon taking Olivia to New York, he was apprehended after being double-crossed by Trinity and locked in a Government facility. After some 'psychic' episodes induced by Trinity, he was able to escape with his cellmate; Victoria Forsythe. Little did he know, he was implanted with a tracking chip, to lead the government to other specials. He was present at the meeting of all factions, where after a lengthy debate he was volunteered to lead in the 'marked' specials to the government building with his teleportation abilities. The battle to free specials took a massive toll on Danny's wellbeing, succumbing to passing out due to the strain the intense usage of his power took. With a boost from adrenaline, he was able to recover his strength. He followed Harrison Mosley, in order to convince him that they all needed to run. During this, he saw the dead body of Harrision's friend, Travis Payne. He decided the best course of action would be to go and help the others, specifically to help Grace Harper distract the government agents to allow the captured specials time to escape. After taking down at least 10 SWAT team members, he felt he had to go back for Harrison. Unable to find him, he boosted himself up with more adrenaline, locating Harrison five years in the Future, and traveling there without a seconds thought. Back to the Future Five years after the Jail Break, Danny would have Olivia leave his life. At some point in these five years, met met and married Brianna Stewart. During the time of the jail break, Danny injected himself with adreneline to boost his power and find Harrison, and ended up going to the apartment of his future self, five years in the future. During the conversation with his future self, he would come to accept that while the worst parts of the future can be changed, some destiny cannot. He realised this referred to Olivia leaving Danny's life, and the life with Brianna blooming. Future-Danny's bliss with Brianna was cut short after she was murdered in cold blood by unknown assaliants, as her husband spoke with his past self. And as the tradegy of his future-self's life had hit him, Danny found himself leaving the apartment, to track down Pacy McNeil once more, in the hope that Harrison would have went to The Company during his future travels. Powers He can travel fowards & backwards in time with ease, along with teleportation abilities. In extreme cases (not always) he feels forced to use his powers to freeze time. Because of this, he can slow time down too, and while he doesn't use it too often, speed it up as well. An extension of Danny's power (acquired during DEFT) is the ability to use his power around certain objects (living or inanimate), in a sort of 'time bubble' effect. He can then speed/slow down time in said time bubble. Also, under the influence of adrenaline, he was able to teleport through time to the direct spot in time Harrison Mosley was. Personality and Appearance A cheeky, yet happy-go-lucky guy, He's always the life & soul of the party. He keeps his power firmly secret, only telling his parents, brother, and a few select friends. And always a confident one, He uses his power to gain an upper hand in his history lectures at university. However, he has a crippling shyness around girls. Stands at around 5'10ish, not the most bulky person. Due to wanting to keep his powers secret, he tries to dress in a such a way that means he doesn't stand out due to his looks. Black haired, blue/grey eyed. Sometimes grows out a goatee/stubble. Trivia * Danny Wallace is named after the British Comedian/Writer of the same name. * While Danny was formerly a student of the University of Kent, Canterbury, the person behind the character attended their rival university, Canterbury Christ Church University. * Danny is one of the longest serving character on the site, having officially registered on 22nd of June, 2008. * Danny has gone through two huge changes during his time on the site. The first being, his change from Hero to Neutral. The second being more odd. Originally, his Celebrity Claim was McFly drummer Harry Judd, but due to lack of 'usable' pictures, and video clips for site trailers, his creator changed his Celebrity Claim to Scottish actor James McAvoy. This was accepted mostly due to the fact that Danny's physically appearance had bizarrely never been bought up before. Category:Characters